


Godless Heathens

by DecifurThis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip Week 2, M/M, PWP, Sacrilege, They do it in a church, Triangle Sex, Tumblr Prompts, Xeno, You've been warned, bottom!Bill, church kink, triangle!Bill, very nsfw, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/pseuds/DecifurThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants to confess his seven deadly sins. Dipper just wants some peace of mind, and maybe to make peace with his demons. Specifically Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godless Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> Happy BillDip Week 2! This was written for the fourth day prompt, which is "4. Triangle sex".

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change." The human clenched their eyes shut as a hopeless means of warding off the tears threatening to fall. "Courage to change the things I can." Their words hitched so beautifully broken over the lines memorized from the night before. "And the wisdom to know----"

 

"Whatever it is that you're praying to, I promise you they've heard these same lines way too many times. You should try something a little more original. It might get you places."

 

Dipper's eyes shot open, glittering from unshed tears. "Bill! What are you doing here?" To say he was confused would be a colossal understatement. "How did you even get in---"

 

"Through the front door! Just like you!"

 

Bill was emitting a soft golden glow that was a total contrast to their surroundings. His presence was almost welcoming as it was warming when compared to the cold marble statues of angels surrounding them. Not even the moonlight filtering through the shards of colored glass was as inviting as the very creature that terrorized Dipper's childhood. It left the human feeling a little conflicted. He was thankful that Bill decided to keep talking.

 

"No but really. Your gods are probably really tired of listening to the same verses over and over again. It's no real wonder they've stopped working their miracles." The triangular demon took a seat next to Dipper in the pew, kicking his tiny legs idly.

 

The brunette was now wiping furiously at his own eyes with the heel of his palm. "Don't you have literally _anywhere else_ you could be right now?"

 

"Sure I do! But you're _here_!" The demon spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, plucking a song book from beneath their seat, thumbing through it thoughtfully.

 

"Okay but why---"

 

"Because, just like you, I have decided to sneak into the local church during unforgiving hours of the night to seek spiritual guidance."

 

"Well that's a lie and you know it."

 

Bill was actually laughing at this, his glow a little bit brighter. "Aww don't be like that." He wiped away an invisible tear from his eye. "But seriously. I've come to repent my sins. All seven of them. It's about time right?"

 

Dipper wasn't entirely sure how to feel about any of that, but he was fairly certain he didn't want to hear about whatever Bill felt like he had to repent. "The priest isn't here right now. Maybe you should come back later if it's so important to you."

 

" _No one_ should be here right now. But here we are! Looks like I'm not the only one looking for a little piece of mind yeah?" The demon hummed thoughtfully, lacing his tiny gloved fingers in his lap, showing the epitome of his own patience he typically didn't have under most circumstances. "So tell me, kid, what's eating you?"

 

Clearly this was a new all time low. There were at least ten things wrong with this entire situation, but Dipper still found himself taking a deep breath, fully prepared to level with his demons, but mostly with the one sitting beside him. "I'm scared." He could have said any number of things, leading up to that point in so many different ways, but the words had escaped him before the rest of his mind could even process what he was already saying. Dipper's eyes widened considerably, before turning away from his inconvenient companion, suddenly unable to look them in their singular eye.

 

The triangle didn't respond for a long moment, fully content on sitting in a silence that only seemed to bother the human, who took to squirming a bit, suddenly feeling judged. "Fear is... _healthy_ for your species. It keeps your kind from making very stupid choices. But mostly, it keeps you in line. For me, fear is a means of control. But I can't say that some of the things I do to you aren't for your own good. In fact, the fear I instill in your very core is probably what's keeping you alive a little longer. _You're welcome_." It was subtle, but Bill actually seemed uncomfortable. The only sign betraying his emotions being how his fingers were twitching periodically against his will.

 

"But you should know that fear is just an illusion. Nothing about it is real, or has any genuine power over you unless you give into it and allow it to fully consume you." This was comedy gold coming from Bill Cipher. And Dipper was about an inch from punching him. He might have actually acted on that particular urge if he wasn't convinced it would be the equivalence of punching a brick wall.

 

"We're not having this conversation. I can't even believe you right now. You spent my entire childhood making sure I couldn't sleep at night, and now you're telling me I _shouldn't_ fear you?"

 

Bill actually seemed offended, as if that was a personal attack. "Not in so many words! Sheesh. Don't get it twisted! I'm just saying that some fear is healthy. But you also have all the power. You can choose not to let your fears rule your life."

 

"Absolutely unbelievable." Dipper was standing now, gripping onto the back of the pew in front of them, knuckles quickly bleeding into a strained white from the sheer force of his hold.

 

"Wh--"

 

"No, Bill. Just.....Just shut up for _once_ in your life."

 

Like that was going to happen. The demon peered up to the human with a curious gaze, long eyelashes fluttering innocently. "Just do it. Get it out of your system."

 

Of all the things... Dipper dropped his hands to his side. "What are you talking about." No but really. Why did this stupid triangle have to be so cryptic all the damn time? Would it honestly kill him to be straight-forward any time ever?

 

The little monster didn't even miss a beat, zero hesitation in his words. "Put me in my place."

 

Dipper nearly choked. Of all the things he expected Bill to say, it wasn't that. " _Excuse me?_ " This was hardly appropriate. Never mind the fact they were in a church. Somewhere out there, God was probably watching. Very likely thoroughly disgusted by the fact they even broke into his home in the dead of night.

 

"Come on, kid. It's not like I haven't seen what you dream about. _Especially lately_. You're curious. And I can hardly blame you." He crossed his arms across his general chest area, not really following why Dipper seemed so shy all of the sudden. He was much more confident in the safety of his subconscious. "Face your fears. Make me something to you that won't give you crippling anxiety. I'm tired of how you look at me, especially after all these years. It's becoming offensive. We should be beyond whatever this is by now."

 

"Are we even talking about the same thing anymore." Dipper was speaking mostly to himself at this point, annoyed that Bill would even suggest such a thing. Right now. Of all times. "Do you even know what you're asking of me?" While a part of him hoped Bill was not implying something so heinous, a larger part of him might be angry for even allowing himself the luxury of fantasizing, because honestly he should know better by now. Dipper was quick to ignore the surge of hope that was surfacing most painfully beneath his ribcage, coiling around his heart and threatening to squeeze with each word between them. " _Please_ stop."

 

This wasn't how this was supposed to go, and Bill found himself almost upset by the fact Dipper couldn't, or _wouldn't_ rather, take a hint. Everything he has ever done since they met, to some degree, has all been for this one brilliant, but truly _stupid_ human. ~~_You'll thank me later._~~ With that conviction, the demon moved to nestle himself to the best of his ability in Dipper's arms. "Make me confess."

 

Confe--- _Right._ The whole reason Bill was even here tonight. _In church._ To... Dipper swallowed nervously, completely unsure of how to go about any of this. Dreams were one thing, but there was no going back from this---- He was going to Hell. The brunette took his seat back in the pew, cradling the triangle more comfortably in his arms. As a means to ease his own hesitations, he began to run his hand along one of Cipher's edges, so slowly, as if afraid the demon would turn around and attack for even touching him at all. Dipper had never been so physically close to the other before, and it was enough to dig up every last ounce of self-doubt.

 

When none of Dipper's worst case scenarios came to be, he allowed himself to relax long enough to close his eyes, leaning back in his seat and letting out a shaky breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. The brunette continued to pet along the demon's sides, touches becoming more deliberate and even more subconsciously confident as time passed. He was entirely content to spend the rest of the evening indulging this stupid triangle's desire to be pet like an animal if it meant getting just one rare moment of uninhibited peace between them.

 

A gentle vibration pulled Dipper from all of his thoughts, causing his eyes to shoot open and a sudden unexpected panic to seize his heart. Dipper was fully prepared to shove Bill away and apologize profusely, but upon further inspection, the tiny demon in his hold seemed... _well it was hard to tell really_. His physical form didn't have much to work with in terms of emotional feedback, but he was fairly certain Bill might have been purring, and even shifted just enough to press closer into the touches. "Is... Is this doing something for you? Is this what you...." He hated how he was stumbling over his words, but he needed the validation, much as he didn't want to admit. "Bill is this what you want?"

 

" _Wrath_."

 

Dipper completely halted his touch, frozen in place, unsure if he should continue or pull away. "Wha---"

 

Bill shifted in the human's hold, drawing his tiny legs closer to himself. "Let's start with wrath," he amended, looking off to the side, staring so intently at the chiseled feet of an angelic statue. "I'm unbearably angry that you single-handedly get in my way so often. It's like it's some kind of twisted hobby of yours. This anger leads to frustration; to an insatiable need to destroy." He reached up to grab one of Dipper's much larger hands into both of his own, picking at each digit individually as if testing for durability.

 

"This need to destroy leads to sloth." He was inspecting Dipper's nails now, poking at them curiously, wondering why they weren't sharp and pointed like his own. Human design was so strange and impractical. _Pathetic_ as it was helpless. "It could be so satisfying to take the easy route and just give into my anger and eliminate my problems by force instead of looking for an alternate way of handling things." He turned the hand over, palm up, pressing gently into pressure points, and relishing the way his human tensed. Good. He still had their attention. "This leads to greed. As much as I want to destroy... I want to cling to my assets. Covet them and----"

 

" _Asset_? What even am I to you. You just basically told me that you want me dead and now you speak as if I mean someth---"

 

 _"As I was saying_. I see a potential in you that I'd like the chance to explore. I'm not really sure what it is, but I'm really interested in seeing how exactly you fit into everything else. You're _important_ to my end game, _but_...." Bill wasn't sure what he was even referring to anymore. It was no real secret that he had big plans, and that each Pines family-member played a starring role in them but Dipper was special. It nearly killed him inside to acknowledge that what made Dipper so special might not purely pertain to only his end game.

 

"Envy. I want it all, kid. Surely that doesn't come as a surprise." The demon was rubbing soothing patterns into Dipper's palm. The human had very tentatively resumed petting Bill, who seemed to have taken on a much softer glow. "I want to be able to use you... but I still want you, _after everything_ , to come back to me in the end."

 

"Pride." Bill's voice was quiet. So unusual for him at all. "I would rather die than admit my concerns that I have regarding yo---" He was glaring at the statue's foot, silently willing it to catch fire. “ _Hnn_....”

 

"Gluttony. You know despite everything that I know... I keep coming back. I can't just keep my distance during all of this down time while I wait for everything to unfold. I'm a bigger glutton for punishment than you'll ever be. Which is saying something. I'm not the one that goes out looking for trouble on a regular basis." Bill was leaning into the touches, tugging Dipper's hand closer to himself, a part of him afraid to let go of it.

 

A moment of silence passed between them and Dipper was silently counting off Bill's list of sins, realizing he hadn't mentioned one of them. "And lust?"

 

"What about it?"

 

"You've confessed to all of the other deadlies. I'm sure you've got _something_ to say about lust." The fact that Bill's glow had taken on a darker hue, an unusual shade of pink, had not gone unnoticed, but Dipper thought it wise not to mention it.

 

Bill didn't respond right away, filling the silence by once again picking at Dipper's hand as if he'd suddenly developed some sort of nervous tic. "Isn't it obvious?"

 

"I mean we could... talk about that... If you wanted to." This was so weird. How does one even go about talking about these kinds of things? Dipper was resting his free hand against where Bill's shoulder surely must be, squeezing gently in what he hoped would be taken as reassurance. It was almost pathetic, but Dipper could feel that tentative feeling of hope resurfacing and it was becoming painful. he wasn't really sure what he was waiting for---

 

" _There's_ **nothing** _to talk about_."

 

\--- But it wasn't _that_. And it hurt in a way that Dipper wasn't at all prepared for. In a sudden rush of emotion, the brunette dropped the weightless creature back onto the space beside him in the pew, turning enough to face him, roughly shoving his index finger just below Bill's tie. The demon was emitting a warmth that Dipper couldn't even bring himself to dwell on like he might have at any other given moment. "I _hate_ you."

 

Bill was staring at the finger against him, how it lingered there for far too long, and how the human made no move to withdraw from his personal space. "No you don't." This was a dangerous conversation, and Bill wasn't sure he was really ready to have it. Emotions were truly disgusting and only got in the way of everything else. But most of all, they were a _weakness_. And it was awful. Bill didn't want to have these feelings at all.

 

"...No I don't," Dipper confirmed quietly, easing up on the pressure on his finger against Bill, but otherwise letting it stay where it was for now. Never once did the demon make a move to rip off his arm, and it left him curious as to what else he could get away with. So slowly, with a pace hardly noticeable, Dipper trailed his finger to the left, where he assumed a heart might be, laying his palm flat against the surface. A part of him was a bit disappointed that there was no familiar heartbeat. "How are you so warm?"

 

The very question itself caught Bill off guard. That was certainly not the direction he saw this going, but maybe this was for the best. He reached up and took a hold of Dipper's wrist with both of his hands. "Because I exist." Sure, there was probably some scientific way to explain that, but Bill was a little distracted by the way Dipper was looking at him. He wouldn't have been able to explain anything right now even if he really wanted to.

 

" _Oh_." Dipper was digging his dull fingernails into Bill's general chest area, dragging his hand lazily over the demon until he had their ever-present bow tie clenched in his fist. He was surprised Bill hadn't stopped him, but even more taken aback by his labored breathing, his fully body blush becoming more pronounced. The human didn't know where his sudden confidence was coming from, but he decided to push it even further. "Do you want me to stop?"

 

"Do you even know what you're doing?" It was meant to come off as a challenge, but the way his claws were digging into the human's wrist as a means of some sort of support portrayed a side he'd never thought Bill was capable of.

 

Dipper let go of Bill's tie, moving to carefully pry each of those tiny needle-like fingers out of his skin in hopes of freeing his other hand. "Not even remotely. You're basically one of a kind." Before the demon could comment, he was quick to move back a little bit to give them some room, resting his own hands in his lap. "But you could _show me how to_..." Why was this so difficult to say? They've had stranger conversations in the past. Truly traumatic topics that will forever be burned into his memory until the day he dies. Surely this couldn't compare to those things. Still, this was it's own level of discomfort. People don't usually ask their childhood enemy if they could get them off. But the relationship between them had never been even remotely normal. Dipper was making vague gestures with his hand, silently begging Bill to, _for once_ , take the bait and help him out by just understanding what he was getting at.

 

Bill simply stared at Dipper, trying to follow their hand movements. "Is that supposed to mean something or...?"

 

Of course Bill was going to be insanely difficult. Why should Dipper ever expect anything less. The brunette was dragging his hands down his face, deciding that maybe it was better that they didn't do this anyway.

 

Before Dipper could fully spiral into his own personal existential crisis, Bill was taking hold of one of his hands once more, tugging it towards himself, leaning back just enough and spreading his legs for the human. The confusion etched all over Dipper's face was priceless, and the demon took a moment to relish it before forcing one of the human's fingers inside of himself.

 

Dipper wasn't in any way prepared for that and he found himself openly gawking, trying to figure out what just happened. But before he could even begin to process anything in his own mind, something coiled loosely around his finger, pulling it in even deeper.

 

The demon was pawing behind him, trying to find something to hold onto, clenching his eye shut, too caught up in what he was feeling to really notice the way Dipper was picking him up, sitting him carefully in one of his hands, the other curiously poking around inside of him. Dipper would be lying if he said that the sinful noises Bill was making, along with the fact he was spreading his tiny legs even further to allow more access to the small slit between, didn't have an affect on him. _But this was wrong._ On so many levels. They shouldn't be doing this _here_. Not right now. "Ooooh my God."

 

Bill finally opened his eye, watching the way Dipper was adding a second finger despite all of his obvious reservation. "Nnngh, kid. God's not here right now." With a lot of effort and even more self control, he pulled himself away from Dipper, hopping off the palm of his hand and nestling in the other's lap, tiny fingers working to unzip their pants.

 

"What are you do--- _ahh_ why." A light blush was now staining his cheeks, and for the first time tonight, Dipper found himself thankful for the lack of proper lighting. Bill was stroking the human's length, surprised to find they were already fully hard. The demon seemed to be deep in thought, and the brunette was almost afraid to ask what they were thinking about.

 

"I can work with this." There was absolutely no further warning before Bill moved to lower himself onto Dipper, taking only the head inside of him. For what it was worth, Dipper wanted to protest how illogical this was; that there was too much of a size difference between the two of them. Bill clearly didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he did. It was more likely that he just didn't care. There was a noticeable bulge protruding just beneath Bill's tie, which had, at some point, come undone. Bill reached down to touch it, and it was enough to startle Dipper out of his own morbid fascination he found in the entirety of what ever this entire experience was.

 

"Ahh... Oh god Bill that... this can't be safe for y---... Am I _hurting_ you?" He was really grasping for words here. It was hard to think with the way Bill's insides were stretching to accommodate even more of his length, what felt like multiple thin tendrils coiling around him and squeezing in all the right ways. But as great as this was, concern for the demon was winning over and he just needed to know----

 

"It's adorable that you care so much." The demon was pawing wildly for one of the humans hands, wanting it to hold onto. Once Bill finally had Dipper's hand, he wiggled a bit, making himself more comfortable. "I'm fine. _Great_ actually. Now **move**."

 

Against all of his better judgment, Dipper complied with the not so subtle command, lifting his hips and thrusting into the truly needy demon. Bill was covering his eye with the hand not grasping onto one of Dipper's, as if trying to hide. It was honestly the most pointless time to suddenly feel so modest or shameful, but that still didn't stop all of the most lustful and truly desperate noises to escape the triangle, _who would later deny it all._

 

There was nothing consistent about their movements, but Dipper was able to set a pace that somehow worked for them. All of this was unconventional, but at some point, Bill ended up using the hand he was holding as leverage to help him properly ride the human, leaning forward a bit, both of his arms lazily hooked around Dipper's thumb, eye half-lidded beneath long lashes that were blurring his vision in the most hypnotic way, becoming lost in the movements between them. "Nnngh kid _I'm so_ \---"

 

Dipper's head was thrown back, a loud moan escaping him, echoing around the empty church in response as if in agreement. The next thing he noticed was how Bill was digging all of his fingers into his thumb, sharp claws drawing several small beads of blood, but it was still enough to set him over the edge, cumming inside of the demon, who seemed nothing short of satisfied.

 

Bill wasted no time in peeling himself away from the human, completely unwilling to deal with the impending over-stimulation. But even with as gross and sticky as he felt, he found himself crawling up Dipper's chest, nestling into his shirt, seeking their body heat like some kind of parasite. The human reached up to awkwardly pat Bill on the back.

 

"That was absolutely disgusting. Let's do it again some time." And with that, Bill closed his eye, fully content to stay here and listen to the life giving organ lull him into an odd, _~~but not unwelcome~~_ sense of security. Hopefully Dipper wasn't planning on leaving any time soon because Bill wasn't really ready to have to move just yet.


End file.
